Sweet Bestfriend
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Ehsan x Fizi


**Upin Ipin (c) Les Copaque Production**

 **.**

 _Time skip, HighSchool!AU, Ehsan x Fizi_

 _._

 _._

Ehsan merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Ketimbang acara TV mereka yang tidak kunjung menujukkan perkembangan usia, kini ia dan teman-temannya sudah menginjak jenjang sekolah menengah pertama.

Ajaibnya, Ehsan beserta teman sekelasnya di TK dahulu kini masih bersama-sama. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Rambut Upin masih berupa sehelai tebal, pun kepala Ipin yang sepertinya akan permanen botak. Begitu juga dengan Mail dan Meimei yang masih mempertahankan kebiasaan _cekcok_ mereka, hingga Ehsan menaruh curiga kalau dua temannya itu sudah saling suka semenjak TK. Tidak ketinggalan Jarjit Singh yang tidak disangka-sangka menjadi sangat populer saat pubertas, kemampuan pantun nya masih segitu-gitu saja namun wajah tampan yang terlapisi kulit cokelatnya mampu memikat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Bukan hanya Jarjit saja yang melejit popularitasnya, Zul dan Ijat pun demikian. Zul sering disebut-sebut mirip dengan salah satu musisi _fenomenal_ dengan gaya rambutnya yang belah dua, atau Ijat si ketua Osis yang terkenal dengan sifat baik hati dan murah senyum seantereo sekolah.

Bagaimana dengan Fizi?

Teman terdekatnya itu tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Ia dan Fizi masih duduk satu meja, masih main dan pulang bersama bahkan kini sering diselingi acara menginap atau mandi bersama. Ketimbang _tampan,_ Fizi lebih pantas disebut _manis_ buatnya. Tubuh pemuda itu kurus, gaya rambutnya tidak berubah namun warna pigmen pelapis tubuhnya kini berubah sedikit lebih cerah. Oktaf suara Fizi masih dibawah rata-rata _rendah,_ cempreng seperti dahulu kala yang seringkali membuat Ehsan tertawa.

Ehsan suka dekat dengan Fizi. Fizi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa meluluhkan watak pelit Ehsan. Pemuda itu seolah memiliki kendali terhadap Ehsan, bahkan menjadi alasan Ehsan yang menghemat _pemasukan makanan_ demi bisa kurus dan terlihat sedikit _tampan._ Ehsan tidak mengerti kenapa. Ia merasakan desir untuk terlihat lebih baik di mata Fizi. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan dipandang sebagai anak _daddy_ yang gembul dan suka makan. Ia ingin terlihat sebagai pemuda tampan yang pintar, rapi dan tidak lagi manja-manja. Meskipun sebenarnya Fizi akan tetap menerima Ehsan bagaimanapun wataknya, Ehsan tetap tidak terima. Ia harus berubah, hingga Fizi bisa _lebih betah_ dengannya.

 _Ehsan tidak tau kenapa_

Ketika memikirkannya, pemuda berkacamata itu tanpa sadar menatap Fizi yang tertidur di kasurnya. Sepulang sekolah tadi, mereka sepakat untuk bermain _game_ di rumah Ehsan. _Daddy_ masih bekerja di jam-jam sore seperti ini, hingga _anak Daddy_ itu sendirian di rumah dan meminta Fizi untuk datang menemaninya. Belum ada 15 menit mereka sampai, Fizi sudah tepar di atas kasur Ehsan. Pemuda itu terlihat lelah, sepertinya jarang beristirahat karena harus bekerja membantu perekonomian keluarga.

Ehsan tidak tega untuk membangunkan dan marah-marah. Ia hanya menghela napas, duduk di samping Fizi kemudian memeluk kaki-kakinya yang ditekuk.

Ia tidak tahu kalau Fizi sekurus ini. Ehsan mengulurkan tangan, mengusap pelan tulang selangka sahabatnya itu dibalik seragam putih yang kancingnya terbuka tiga buah. Bahkan Ehsan tidak menemukan jakun atau bulu di tubuh Fizi, ia jadi ragu apakah Fizi benar-benar dilahirkan dengan gen _laki-laki_ sepenuhnya. Bisa saja sebagian besar _gen_ Fizi adalah perempuan, karena perkembangan pemuda pubertas yang justru malah terlihat makin _manis_ terasa janggal buatnya.

Tanpa sadar kepala Ehsan sudah dekat dengan leher Fizi. Pemuda itu mengecup leher kurus yang berkeringat, jantungnya bertalu-talu hebat. Ehsan menarik napas, takut-takut melirik pada Fizi yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

 _Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?_

Selama memikirkan kalimat itu, Ehsan semakin berani. Ia mencium kening Fizi, turun ke dua belah pipi kemudian berlanjut hingga tulang selangka. Ehsan menarik napas dalam, mencium aroma keringat dan bau _khas_ Fizi yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Tangan-tangan sang anak _daddy_ mulai ikut bergerak. Perlahan melepaskan kancing demi kancing seragam Fizi hingga terbuka sepenuhnya, menontonkan perut rata dengan dada kurus yang naik-turun teratur. Ehsan menelan ludah.

 _Apakah ini benar?_

Ketika pemuda berkacamata itu nyaris mencium dua _tombol manis_ di dada Fizi, Ehsan tersentak. Buru-buru ia lari keluar kamar, mengunci diri di kamar mandi untuk mengendalikan diri. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali? Apakah ini sama seperti perasaan antara Mail dan Meimei?

 _Apa-apaan ini?!_

Di lain kondisi, Fizi membuka mata sayu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lemah, menutup wajah yang memerah hebat. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN :**

 _Really sorry to publish this kind of ff in this fandom._

 _Fyi author ngeship EhsanFizi dari jauh-jauh hari, semenjak nonton Upin ipin selalu kebayang cerita bumbu sho-ai antara dua tokoh ini. Tbh author lebih keras di pair Mail Meimei, cuman feel nulis genre straight lebih dikit dibanding feel nulis sho-ai apalagi yaoi, dan jadilah fanfic ini yang dipublish. Terima kritik saran komentar. Thanks for reading, see ya in another ff!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
